Lips of an Angel
by NessaSimone
Summary: The story of a young girl who meets her guardian angel.


"They even killed their sons and daughters

as sacrifices to demons.

They killed innocent people."

Psalm : 106 : 37

**1.**

"_I remember many years ago, I would sit outside on the porch with my father. I'd sit there and listen to him tell me tales of Jesus and the profits. Tales that would make the angels seem like the real saviours._

_We could sit there for hours, just talking._

_Just talking."_

The soft voice said to no one in particular.

"_The years pasted, as did my mother and two brothers. My father was left to care for me. Care for his lone sixteen year old daughter. The talking had stopped. There was no more talk of Angels. No more talk of Jesus and the profits. There was just, nothing."_

"_Nothing, just cold ,dark, blackness ….evil."_

**2.**

A young girl not more then twenty sat in a truck and was gazing out the window. Her friends had been complaining about the heat the desert was feeding them. The air-conditioning was working, so she wasn't entirely sure what they were complaining about.

She had her short shoulder length jet black hair pulled up into a pony tale. Her soft yet bright piercing blue eyes popped out from behind them. Her soft inviting facial features just topped her off. She was short yet, tall enough at the same time.

"Hey, Anna… you in there?" a deep voice came from beside the tiny angelic girl.

She shook her head softly then looked behind her, "Yeh what is it JD…"

"Do you know where we are map girl?" "No, because Sammy took the map from me when we left that last gas station like five hours ago."

"Your kidding right…""No… but there's a gas station right there so its no biggy."

She said turning back around and facing the window again.

"Those clouds look horrible… we need to find a hotel…" The young man driving spoke up.

The young driver and JD were similar in looks, brothers no doubt. Short choppy brown hair one in curls the other straight. Both had dark hazel green eyes and were very fit. The driver had more of an Abercrombie and Fitch vibe to him, where as JD was more of a rebellious rocker.

Sammy the other girl who was fast asleep in the back seat had long blonde hair with dark brown streaks through out it, pulled into a high pony tale. She also had soft features yet was no match to Anna in looks.

The four pulled into 'Paradise Falls' Truck stop diner hoping to be helped to find a hotel before the storm clouds had gotten near them. The two guys began to gas up the tank while the girls went inside to order some food.

Anna sat down by a window, while Sammy attempted the awkward conversation with the waitress.

"So I just got us all Caesar Wraps… I mean who knows what they use here."

"Sam… I'm sure what they use is just fine."

"Still have you seen this fuckin' place?"

"They have ears quiet down."

"Sorry… I'm just… seriously how far away are we. Josh and Colin said we were like two hours away…. Seven hours ago.""Their lost, not that big of a deal. I'm sure it's like just over that hill."

"Sure, sure."

Anna turned and looked back out the window and rolled her eyes, just as an elderly lady strolled into the restaurant. Making her apart of the giant crew of lost people. A family of three who looked uncomfortable around each other. A African American man, the waitress pregnant as all hell. The cook and owner, mechanic as well.

"That's the cutest elderly woman ever." Sammy said

Anna agreed by smiling and nodding, she just wanted the boys to hurry up with the gas so they could leave. As soon as she'd thought it they walked in the door. Greeted the old woman then sat down with the girls.

"What'd you order?" JD asked.

"Caesar Wraps." Sammy replied.

"Dude your kidding right I'm so hungry."

"Well dude, nothing else looked appetizing."

"Seriously Sam, how do WORDS in anyway shape or form look appetizing... You know me… I'll eat anything."

"Then you'll love the wrap."

"Bitch…"

"You love it."

Just as Sammy and Josh began to get into a childish fight as the old woman began to unleash anger.

"But you're babies gonna burn." Came out of the elderly woman, causing the waitress to tell her to go to hell and everyone to stop and stare at her.

"All the little babies are gonna burn." She said happily as she ate.

The woman who was sitting with her husband said something that Anna didn't hear. The old ladies face almost changed instantly. "Shut up you whiny bitch, all you do is complain, complain, complain." She screeched.

This caused the young girl behind them to giggle. Anna assumed it was the couple's daughter. The husband then stood up and walked over to the elderly woman and began to tell her to apologize to his wife when she stood up and in one fluid movement bit his neck open and faced the group.

"You're all gonna fucking die!" She said, he eyes now black as night and her teeth small and sharp like a shark.

Anna slid under the table pulling Sammy down with her. Hoping to keep them both safe. People around them began to scream and move about pushing chairs around. She heard a shot gun go off a few times, and after hearing someone yell that she was on the roof.

"She's climbing on the roof what is this and episode of x files?" Sammy said as Anna shrugged.

They heard another shot go off and then silence for a few minuets before the yelling started again. "Shoot her Jeep. Shoot her!"

"You can't save her.." the old woman said.

They heard three more loud shots, and before seeing JD look under the table telling them that they could come out. Anna and Sammy now out from under the table looked around the room and saw the young African American guy standing there holding a gun. The young woman was crying holding her husband close to them. Causing the man who had the gun try to help her, then he the chef, the young girl ran out to rush him to a hospital.

"What the heck is going on…" Anna asked slowly.

"Your allowed to say fuck you know this right?" JD said slowly.

"I don't enjoy condoning myself to swearing.""I forgot you're a catholic school girl." Her said winking.

"You're a pervert,"

Just then the people who left with the bleeding man returned covering in dust saying there were flies everywhere, the entire group was rushed inside the diner again. They all began to shut the windows and doors up hearing nothing but loud humming. Once the sound surpassed, Colin, Anna and a few others walked out of the restaurant.

"Where'd all the flies go?"

"Not sure…" Colin said

"Jesus, she's burning up..." Someone commented

"How is that possible? She's been dead for an hour?"

"I don't care how long she's been dead."

Anna turned to see who was talking. They continued to discuss the old woman and what she'd done walking on the ceiling and all. Then they began to question where the flies went too. They began to argue when Anna piped up.

"There's someone coming…" Anna responded to no one

"Now what?" The Owner said.

"A cop!" Sammy cheered as she began to come outside.

"Alright. Now we're talking." "What is that? LAPD?"

"What's an L.A. cop doing all the ways out here?" Colin asked

"I'm from Vegas, man." The black man said.

"Give me the gun."

"Oh my god." The waitress said running towards the now parked Police car.

"Take one more step and I'll drop you right there." Bob said.

"Is this how your greet all your customers?" The man said, he was clearly, not a cop. He had black jeans on along with a bulletproof vest and a black shirt. A long cream coloured jacket on. Tattoos all down his neck and probably his arms and chest too if she'd seen it. He'd had his head shaven and the brightest blue eyes she'd seen in a long time.

Anna began to take steps towards the guy who was in the cop car, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "Mister, after what we've just been through you're lucky we don't shoot you first and greet you later." Bob said.

"Let me see your teeth." The man looked at Anna for a split second. "Teeth, god damnit. Let me see them." The man then grinned his teeth at them before closing his lips together again.

"No shark teeth, pop." "Ok then, how about you tell us your name?" Bob said.

"Michael."

Anna smiled, "Like the angel..." she mumbled causing Colin to laugh, "You would say that."

"Sorry about that, Michael. We had this old lady here, went crazy in my place."

"She had these teeth. Never seen anything like it. Practically bit a man in half. What're you doing out here , anyway? You don't look like any policeman I ever saw. Even the ones from L.A."

They continued to ramble, when Michael stopped them. "You don't know do you?" He asked, everyone began to look around. Questioning what he'd just asked them they were more then confused. Then again began to ramble as Anna began to rummage through her purse.

"I'm running out of time." He said Bob then pointed the gun at him , "Hold on there, fella. You better start talking or get the hell out of here." With that, in one fluid movement Michael took the gun from Bob and pointed it to his head.

This caused the chef to walk up closer and began to start talking to him. Trying to get him to put the gun down and let bob go. Micheal not even paying attention and still holding the gun to Bobs head turned away and began to look off behind himself at the vast empty area.

"They're here." He said , "You're gonna need this" he said tossing the gun back into Bobs hands.

"Wait, who's here?"

"More like her..." The man began to make his way back to the back of his car when Anna followed him to try and help him bring the bags he had inside.

"Is it the Apocalypse?" She asked. Michael smiled before shaking his head no. "My father always used to tell me Judgement day was coming. I always told people, the hate needed to stop... God would start to lose faith in us... judge us and let the strong live."

With that Michael stopped and turned to face her. "What else did you're father tell you? Sounds like a very smart man..."

"Those tattoos." she said "I've seen them before."

"Have you now?"

"yes, when I was a little girl my dad used to draw pictures of the Arch Angels, Gabriel and Michael." She started,

"He used to tell me how Gabriel was the more greedy of the two angels. How Michael was always meant to be our saviour."

Her eyes darted to the ground, she always spoke so religiously. People where always so bothered by it yet at the same time no one had ever asked her why she was the way she was.

Till now.

"Do you believe Michael is the saviour of mankind?"

"I do, he was always regarded so poetically, so kind, beautiful even."

"You sound like you are in love with this Angel."

"He may or may not be real… but yes love. After my father became a drunk, and abusive after my brothers and my mother passed away. All I ever had to help me sleep where his old stories about the Angels."

"You've never thought to find someone real to make you feel safe? Find a real lover?" He asked arching his brow.

"Love is unrequited sometimes. I never felt love for any other being till I realized the Angels were probably the only people who would or could ever love me back."

"They do love you back. Trust me, they do."

He helped her with the one bag as they walked around the other side of the car. Josh and Colin rushing over to her, Josh took the bag and went inside along with the other people. Colin looked at her, "Don't ever go off alone with some random guy again..."

"Colin... God intended his children to be open and loving to all his creatures. Good or bad... when he comes to judge us, he will want to see which of us have continued with his teachings." Colin smiled, "You're too nice for your own good... you know that right?"

"Possibly." She said as she smiled.

Colin knew all about her past, how her dad used to tuck her in, read her stories, talk to her about God, Haven, the Angels and the Profits. However when her Eldest brother died when he was off at war, he changed. Things got even worse when her other brother was innocently murdered when he was at a bar. The topper when her mother killed herself from grief. He understood why she was the way she was, why religion and being good meant so much to her.

Once everyone was inside the restaurant, everyone began to talk or start trying to stabilize the bleeding man. The day had come and gone and Michael had lead all the men up onto the roof after they barricaded the door. Anna stood next to Sammy and in front of them was the Waitress Charlie. Jeep nearby, the young girl Audrey was attending to her dad and her mom.

Sammy looked at the Waitress, "You should really sit down, too much stress can hurt the baby.." Charlie just whipped around and glared not saying anything. Anna sighed, "I can't sit here and wait..." she said going into the back room and grabbing a small automatic and going up to the roof. She managed to get there in time to see lights coming down the road and as it approached they heard the ice cream noise. Anna stood next to Michael who looked down at her and smiled.

"What the hell is that?" someone asked, "Sounds almost like..." Anna was cut off.

"Ice cream? Can't be fucking serious, right?"


End file.
